


There's something my about the way you write

by tasibi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexual Character, Asexual Pidge, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Multi, Painter Keith, Teacher Shiro, Vampire Shiro (Voltron), Wizard Hunk, college student lance, police officer lance, vampire keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: Little prompts im gigging ever so generously to the world





	1. Will they?

Lance McClain is a muscular, tall and courageous police officer from Cuba. His life is going nowhere until he meets Keith Kogane, a hot, slender man with a passion for food.

Lance takes an instant disliking to Keith and the Caring and Muscular ways he learnt during his years in Korea.

However, when a vampire tries to hurt Lance, Keith springs to the rescue. Lance begins to notices that Keith is actually rather incredible at heart.

But, the pressures of Keith's job as a painter leave him blind to Lance's affections and Lance takes up star gazing to try an distract himself.

Finally, when Tall teacher, Takashi Shirogone, threatens to come between them, Keith has to act fast. But will they ever find the Indescribable love that they deserve?


	2. Lance the Vampire slayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There short ideas are ones in most likely not going to do

There's a new Korean man in Moscow and he has everybody talking. Stunningly handsome and devastatingly muscular, all boys and girls want him. However, Keith Kogane has a secret - he's a Pure-blooded vampire.

Lance McClain is a tan, flexible male who enjoys reading. He becomes fascinated by Keith who can stop trucks with his bare hands. He doesn't understand why he's so standoffish.

His best friend, an intelligent wizard called Hunk, helps Lance begin to piece together the puzzle. Together, they discover the ultimate weapon - a red, Enchanted blade.

When bodies start turning up all over Moscow, Lance begins to fear the worst. The wizard urges him to report Keith to the police and he knows he should, so what's stopping him?

He may resist Keith's bite, but can he resist his charms?

Will he be caught siding with the vampire?


	3. Acceptance is a key factor

Everyone around Katie is falling in love, her mother says to wait but she doesn't want to. Years go by and not a single mark is on her bare wrist. Blind in anger she cuts herself of- becoming Pidge Gunderson. 

The journey of someone denying their sexuality and finally excepting it.


End file.
